


She CAN do it !

by graestu



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graestu/pseuds/graestu
Summary: The Thirteenth Doctor crashes into the lives of Graham and Grace O'Brien.





	She CAN do it !

Graham and Grace were sat one night,  
The train was rocked. The doors locked TIGHT.  
A snakey ball caused fear and DREAD,  
Then a woman.

F  
e  
l  
l .

T  
h  
r  
o  
u  
g  
h .

T  
h  
e .

R  
o  
o  
f .

A  
n  
d .

S  
a  
i  
d :

" Elloo! I'm lookin' f'me ship. The TARDIS. 'Ave ye seen 'er ? "


End file.
